The Day He Came Back
by mistress grotesque
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is back. And Haruno Sakura is confused. How will she react, considering that she is married to the current Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto? SASUSAKU. NARUSAKU.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with the sound of my alarm clock loudly buzzing and pissing my sleepy ears off. I hastily shut it off and tried going back to sleep again.

"It's time to wake up, Sakura…" Naruto Uzumaki—my husband—moaned groggily as he stood up from the bed. "Today is_ the day_, you know…" He reminded me softly. There was a pang of pain in his soft voice.

Hearing him remind me about what is about to happen today, I felt a deep sympathy tingle throughout me. Instinctively, I reached out my arms to give him an embrace. Today is the day. Today, everything will come to an end.

"I love you, Sakura…" Naruto murmured quietly as he kissed me. "I always have..." His voice was cracked and his lips were soft. God, he was such a good kisser.

"Mhmm… Me too…" I whispered back. "Everything will be alright, honey. Don't worry too much."

"Thank you." He sighed joyfully. "Now hurry up and get dressed. Today is going to be a big day."

I quickly stood up from the bed, my eyes still drowsy, but my mind's one-hundred-percent awake. I covered my naked body with the blanket and gave Naruto a swift morning kiss before heading to the shower.

I couldn't imagine Naruto being so frightened like he was this morning. When we were kids, he was immature and careless, but he was never afraid of anything. He always faced every difficulty with strength and inner power. But it can't be helped, I mean come on, he's a grown-up man and for crying out loud—he's the most respected Hokage of Konoha Village.

It must be hard having all the pressure put onto him. Being the Hokage made him mature a whole lot. Whether, it may be physically, mentally or emotionally. I fell for him—_bigtime_. Having him as my comrade every mission when I was seventeen and seeing how his features as a person—inner and outer—has greatly developed so much—I realized how lucky I am to have him as a friend. And seeing as how a hormonally raged teenager I was back then, I figured I was starting to acquire strong feelings for him. And that's when I found out it was—_love_. I loved him. _Badly_. And I couldn't be a lot happier right now having him as my husband—having him with me—_forever_.

Sure, I fell for Uchiha Sasuke too. But I guess it was just one-sided. I was the only one who was in love. Recalling all those days when Naruto and I were desperately trying to bring him back, made my heart ache like hell. It was painful, excruciating, _and unbearable_. All those five years of waiting for him to come back to Konoha, those feelings of wanting to see him again, God, I was waiting for nothing. I was in love with somebody who never saw me as just a plain, old team mate and never really cared. I was an idiot. A big, fat idiot who never accepted the reality of him never coming back. He _was_ everything to me. But not anymore.

"Sakura, are you crying?" Naruto's shadow figure from behind the shower curtain surprised me. He was half-naked, with a towel covering the lower part of his body. "Don't tell me you're thinking about Sasuke again." He uttered disappointingly as he gently touched my weeping face.

I shook my head and said nothing. Whenever I think about Sasuke, I always cry. _Even until now_.

He observed me for a while and then he removed his towel and took the shower with me.

"You always look so hot when you're taking a shower." He complimented, or should I say _flirted_, after seeing my _wet_, naked body. It always turns him on.

I laughed. _He never fails to make me smile_. I thought happily. "Ugh, gross! Why are we taking a shower together? I've had enough of your naked body." I teased jokingly. And we both laughed under the mellifluous water drops of the rusted, shower faucet.

We were laughing as gleefully as we could around that time, because for the rest of the day, I don't think we won't be laughing anymore. Today, is the second day of May—the long awaited return of the Uchiha prodigy—_Uchiha Sasuke_.

And for the first time, I didn't want to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura, is it true that Sasuke is coming back?" Ino Yamanaka, my best friend for years, asked in excitement. She was helping me prepare and arrange the medication papers in my office at the Konoha Hospital(). She always had the hots for Sasuke. She even rejected Nara Shikamaru's proposal because she has this silly vibe that he'll come back and they'd be together or something. I don't know why, but I get pissed off whenever she'd say that. _What an idiot_. I thought.

"Yeah, he will. Naruto told me." I answered grumpily. "He'll send out an army of _anbus_ to guard the whole village. Sasuke, might attack us, y'know."

"Yup. And he might just stay for good, too." She uttered positively. "My vibe might come true. He might come back for me!" She squealed dreamily.

"Dream on." I snorted quietly. Sasuke would never open his heart to a girl. I wouldn't take it if he really did come back for Ino, or something. I mean, he barely knows her.

"No one knows the reason he's coming back. I mean, he just randomly sent a letter to Naruto saying, he'll go to Konoha today." I said, my voice all muffled up.

She didn't say anything.

"Well, aren't you excited?" She asked silently, her voice was soft, very un-Ino, like she was being careful about something. "It's Sasuke we're talking about here…"

I stared at her, dumbfounded by her stupid question. "I'm not." I answered quickly; there was anger in my voice. "Why would I be? I'm over him. I have Naruto already." I insisted, hoping my answer would convince her.

"You can't fool me. Your eyes tell me that you want to see him too." She stated flatly. "You're my best friend and I don't want you getting hurt by convincing yourself that you don't want to see this guy you've longed to see for—oh, I don't know—forever, perhaps? Look, Sakura, the more you lie to yourself, the more it hurts. You're not the only one who'll get hurt. People might get affected by your lies, too. People like Naruto."

Her eyes were looking at me; they were strong, filled with so many emotions and concern was the most dominant among all of them. "I've been with you for as long as I can remember, and you getting hurt is the last thing I can accept."

Her words hit me like a dart. I didn't respond. I was too… _paralyzed_ by her words to say anything. She was right, but I don't want to admit I was wrong, too. I don't want that.

"Sakura, I have to go." She said, breaking the silence between us. She couldn't look me in the eyes.

"Y-yeah." I managed to say.

"It's okay, Sakura. You just gotta be honest. This isn't a big deal, y'know." She reminded me for the last time. She gave me a smile before slamming the door behind her.

"Thank you, Ino." I whispered gently as I buried my head onto my palms and sobbed.

"Sakura, are you ready?" Naruto asked—his voice, careful.

"Yes." I answered firmly.

It was nearly sunset and everyone is all gathered around Konoha's main gate—the skilled anbus, our supportive childhood friends; and even Konohamaru and his comrades.

In the very middle of the battle squad, there's Naruto, with his fiery, raging, determined blue eyes. I've never seen him with such expression before. He longed for this day. To finally meet Sasuke. I knew that more than anybody else. He was his best friend, and unfortunately, he was also his worst enemy. Naruto has absolutely no idea what to expect.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay." I encouraged him and gave him a sincere, genuine smile. He looked at me gratefully and shifted his gaze infront.

"Alright, everyone! This is it!" He exclaimed energetically._ He's definitely pumped up_. I thought. "Be prepared for whatever is coming."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The anbus replied in unison.

"You can count on us." Sai, our longtime friend, and anbu-leader gave Naruto his usual smile. "We are surely to do our best."

Naruto is back to his usual, cocky, loud self again. At some point, his nervousness decreased—which is good. He was smiling again. Hearing everybody's supports must've pumped him up even more.

"Guys, someone's coming!" Kakashi-sensei yelled loudly from outside the gate, warning us. Everyone was suddenly quiet, was on guards and focused on the familiar shadow walking towards Konoha's main gate. The shadow was walking slowly, its features becoming clearer and clearer every time it moves closer. I could feel the tension in the air. No one was talking and I could only feel their breaths.

To make sure, Naruto was the first to throw a kunai at our expected visitor. He dodged it, effortlessly. All the anbus reacted to his dodge and was about to throw more kunai at him when—

"Stop!"

Oh my God. _That_ voice.

"It's me, Uchiha Sasuke." He muttered slowly as he moved closer. His features very clear… and it made me want to cry.

He has changed so much. From his facial appearances, his height all the way to his voice. He was much more attractive now than he was before. His eyes were a lot striking and expressive—but not full of hate like they were before. His voice was colder, deeper, _sexier_. I found myself greatly drawn to him. To the new Sasuke.

Here he is. I could finally see him. After long years of desperately looking for him. Sasuke's here. _Oh God, I'm panicking!_

Sasuke's black eyes darted back at mine. I felt a loud thumping of my heart when I felt his eyes staring at me. I don't know how or what to react. _Sakura, don't cry! Don't cry!_ I reminded myself.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped. "It's really you…"

Sasuke didn't respond; his eyes didn't leave mine.

"Wh-what do you want?" Naruto stammered, composing himself. I could see he was trying not to lose his focus. _It can't be helped; he has never seen him for quite a long time. Naruto must be hell, shocked_.

"I want to go back to Konoha." He uttered strongly as he shifted his gaze from me to Naruto. "I want to stay here. Can I do that, Hokage-sama?" There was a hint of respect in his cold, velvet voice.

Naruto didn't reply. But his eyes were still focused on Sasuke. He was thinking. Very hard.

"…You aren't trying to fool us or anything, are you?" Naruto asked, his voice very firm.

"No. I wish to stay here. Back in Konoha. Where I came from." His answer was sincere. "I want to apologize for everything." Then he bent his body, bowed his head—almost even kissing the dusty ground. "I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused everyone. Please accept me back."

Everyone was quiet. I could only hear the sound of the loud breeze hitting against my face. No one knew how to react. Seeing this Uchiha prodigy bowing to the people of Konoha, how would one react? I mean, really.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." He whispered softly as he looked at Naruto straight in the eye. His sincere eyes always makes this loud thump in my chest. I wish he couldn't hear it.

Unexpectedly, he looked back at me… again._ Another loud thump_.

"Sasuke…" I instinctively muttered the moment I his eyes hit mine. He was the first one to look away.

"I guess, I could forgive you." Naruto finally said, breaking the silence. "But… I still don't trust you. You have to gain it, understand?"

Sasuke nodded respectfully.

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke, offering him a hand. "Now stand up, buddy. You look so washed out bowing like that."

Sasuke smiled at him. I have never seen that smile for years. _Another loud thump_. "Thanks, Naruto."

"Come on, let's go inside."

"Uh…" Sasuke blushed, looking left and right.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked after seeing Sasuke's bothered expression.

"Is this my welcoming party?"

Everyone cackled loudly. The sound of everyone's laughter felt good to the ears. _At least, everything went smoothly. Which was good. More than good_.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you're back, Sasuke!"

"Yeah, what's with the sudden arrival?"

"We heard you were away for quite a while, where did you stay?"

I heard the people say as they all gathered around Sasuke, flooding him with curious questions about his unexpected arrival in Konoha. It was night time and everyone was having a blast—because no one knew that Naruto would be throwing this enormous, welcoming party for Sasuke.

Thinking about it, Naruto must've expected and well—_hoped_—for Sasuke to stay and not to fight against us. Well, he was probably really excited to see his best friend after so long. _Still the same old, bratty Naruto_. I giggled at the thought of it.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't pressure our guest too much!" Rock Lee laughed, showing up in the middle of nowhere, as he politely pushed away the massive group of people around Sasuke. "He's probably tired. You should save up your questions for tomorrow." He winked.

"Ugh…" Sasuke groaned in annoyance. "Thanks, man. I thought I'd in there. So much questions." He shuddered in horror.

"Haha. No problem." He said, showing his perfectly white, shining teeth and doing a thumbs-up. "Naruto has been looking all over for you. He wants to have a little toast with you, I guess."

"Okay," Sasuke quickly answered, his head drifting left and right. "I, uh… I don't see him anywhere."

"Really? He was here a moment ago…" Lee's eyes were searching in the huge crowd of people in front of him—. "Sakura!" He yelled, the moment he saw me. "Come over here!"

I immediately went over. "Hey Lee, what is it?" I greeted, smiling of course. I pretended that I wasn't listening to their conversation just now

"Do you know where Naruto is? He needs to see Sasuke." He said, his big, round eyes looking at me and they were sparkling with glee. _Uh-oh. I see where this is going… And I don't like it_. "Could you accompany our guest here to Naruto?"

_Oh my God_. I gasped in horror. _And let me be alone with Sasuke? You've got to be kidding me. I haven't spoken to him ever since he came back here. _I could feel my cheeks blush in crimson red… And Sasuke's eyes staring at _me_.

"I, uh…" Before I was about to finish stuttering—I mean, talking—Lee was already walking away, happily greeting Gaara and his siblings—Temari and Kankuro.

"Wait…!" I called out to him in a soft, desperate voice. He didn't hear me. I watched him go. And the awkward silence between Sasuke and I was making butterflies in my stomach flutter.

"I guess it's just you and me." I heard Sasuke say, his voice—quiet, coarse. _He just talked to me_! I thought in panic.

"Y-yeah." I managed to say. "I-I'll bring you t-to Naruto. Come." I said, walking after him. I wasn't looking at him. My eyes focused on the ground. I couldn't bring my eyes to look at him.

"Sakura." He uttered gently. I could feel the pitter-pattering of my heart again. For years, I've always wanted to hear him say my name again in that eloquent voice of his. I wanted to die.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling an awkward smile. Thank God it was dark, if it wasn't; he'll probably notice how red my cheeks are. And I'd be more embarrassed.

"Walk beside me. I might get lost in this crowd." Still the commanding Sasuke, as he was before. This time I had the courage to look at his eyes. They were looking at mine—focused. The bright, neon lights surrounding Konoha was reflected beautifully in his dark eyes. I found myself drawn into his features again.

"Well…?" He asked, popping the fantasies out of my head.

"I'd be glad to." _And I mean it_. I replied joyfully as I sauntered beside him.

We were walking. Just walking, _not talking_. Our footsteps felt even louder than the traditional music playing in the background.

"Naruto's in the ramen shop." I said nonchalantly. _I finally managed to stop my stuttering_.

Sasuke's soft giggle surprised me, but he didn't say anything. We just kept walking.

"He always eats there, almost everyday. He never gets tired of ramen." I sighed disappointingly, "Remembering Naruto taking home so much ramen that we had to eat it for a week. It was devastating. I wanted to throw up. Ever since then, I started hating ramen and—" _Shit! Me and my big mouth. Why did I suddenly turn into chatty mode? And to think I'm talking with Sasuke_!

Hearing my wasted experience with the ramen and my loud, chatty mouth, Sasuke's giggle turned into a laugh. But he still didn't talk.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized, in a murmur. "I was loud wasn't I?" I sighed, still smiling like an idiot.

"Your cheeks are red." Ignoring my discomposure, and noticing my face—_Great! Just great! Now I'm totally embarrassed!_

"It's… hot." I said, flipping my Japanese fan against my face. "See?" I laughed nervously.

"You look good in your kimono." He complimented. Thankfully, he ignored my lame excuse for blushing so much. And for the first time in years, he was smiling, really smiling… at me.

"Thank you." I said, looking away. Sasuke never smiles as far as I can remember. But this genuine, soft smile—was this Sasuke? Or am I just dreaming?

"I heard you and Naruto are married." He suddenly stated. His expression, unreadable. "It's true, right?"

I nodded, unable to say anything. With Sasuke, I totally forgot I had a husband. What was I thinking—rather, feeling—having these weird stuff happening in my stomach and the irregular tempo of the beating of my heart? I was an idiot. A big one.

"I love him." I whispered. I wasn't just saying this to Sasuke, to myself too—convincing myself that I do, _truly_, love him.

"I know. That's why you married him, right." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I don't know why, but somehow, there was a pang of guilt inside of me. That I wished Sasuke _never_ knew about Naruto and I.

I nodded, my eyes looking away as possible.

"Sasuke! There you are!" Naruto's loud, shrilling voice popped all the weird thoughts in my head that I couldn't understand. I looked up at him and he wasn't looking at Sasuke, he was looking at _me_.

"Sakura, you're here, too…?" He asked, doubt and fear in his voice. "… and with Sasuke?"

I didn't answer. I felt like a traitor, I don't know why. I couldn't even look at him!

"Hey, man. It's okay. She was nice enough to bring me here to where you are." Sasuke said nicely. I glanced at him, he winked back at me. "I heard you were looking for me…" He turned to Naruto and they proceeded with their man talk. I left right away—I didn't want to stay another second with the two of them around. It was _agonizing_.

I wanted to go home—as soon as possible. I couldn't bear another second in this party. It was all making me dizzy, confused… _lost_. I ran all the way to our house, not caring whether I bump into anybody. I was too busy trying to figure out my thoughts, my feelings. Seeing Sasuke after so many years felt painful. When I talked to him, it was hard trying to keep myself, I felt like crying. He was my friend, too. And Naruto's hurt, excruciating glance felt hard to get it out of my mind. Naruto knowing my unrequited feelings for Sasuke before, made me uneasy. I don't want him to worry. I don't ever want Naruto to be hurt or worried because of me. I'd hate it.

"Sakura!" I heard someone call. I didn't even bother to look at that person, whoever he or she is. I'm not in the mood to talk to anybody.

"Sakura!" I heard the same voice again. Only louder. Once again, I ignored it.

"Sakura…" This time the voice was soft, and I felt a warm hand gently pull my arm. I turned around without hesitation, and gasped at the person. "Why did you run away? We wanted to talk to you."

It was Sasuke.

"Hey, are you okay? You look so sullen ever since the party started." He said, his voice tender and his eyes—glimmering with deep concern. "What's wrong?" This time his mouth was so close to my ears that his breath tickled every inch of my living body.

I didn't notice the tears that trickled down my face when I ran. My make up was smudged and I look so trashed. Sasuke gently cupped my wet cheeks and slowly rubbed his fingers around the edge of my eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." I uttered silently, my voice croaked.

"Sakura, please…" He whispered.

"Don't look at me…" I pleaded, my mind all warped up. "I feel like I'm going to burn with your darting eyes staring back at me. I don't want to feel the same thing again… I don't want to hurt Naruto…" I didn't even bother that I was mumbling, saying stuff that didn't matter, and slipping into words my frenzied thoughts. My mind's too mystified to even think at all.

I felt Sasuke shaking me up. "Get a grip, Sakura." He muttered firmly. I didn't stop mumbling incoherent words. He had no choice, so Sasuke wrapped his muscular arms around my shaking neck, pulling me closer to his body and whispered, "You still love me don't you, Sakura?"


	4. Chapter 4

I shivered. His words terrified me. My eyes were looking at him in horror. _How can he say that? I'm married! I love Naruto! I don't love Sasuke_.

"Wh—what—?" Before I was able to finish my unfinished words, Naruto came up to us, his eyes furious and blazing with anger after seeing Sasuke and I encircled in an embrace.

"Sakura!" He gasped. "What are you doing?" He hollowed, his voice so loud that people near us stopped whatever they're doing to look at us. I heard gasps and mutters.

"Let go of her right now!" This time, Naruto was yelling angrily at Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately let go of me from his arms. The moment his arms were not around me anymore, Naruto hurriedly grabbed my wrist, swiftly pulling me away from everybody and taking me to someplace I don't know.

His grip was painful and as we walked I felt my wooden slippers break a heel. We were walking too fast. "Ouch, Naruto. You're hurting me…" I murmured.

He stopped walking, looked at me with agonized eyes. "_You_ are the one hurting _me_, Sakura." He uttered slowly. I felt an arrow shot in the center of my heart.

"I didn't… you've got to listen to me. I…" I tried to give him a proper explanation, but he covered my mouth, carried me hastily between his arms—bridge-style, and quickly ran—in ninja mode—to our house. "Don't talk." He whispered. His eyes focused on the road.

I sighed disappointingly. _There was no stopping Naruto when he's mad. You'll never know what happens_. The moment we arrived at our house, he immediately went to our bedroom and violently shoved me onto the big bed.

He was on top of me. His eyes were piercing, glowing with an unknown emotion. I stared at him with horrified eyes. Still wearing my torn kimono.

"Naruto, please. I…" I tried to explain again. But he placed a finger onto my mouth. He leaned over to my head and kissed me.

His hands started moving around my body. He rashly undressed me in my kimono and I was left absolutely naked before him. His lips wandered around mine, as his hands started touching my curves, feeling it, rubbing it. I moaned a little. Then his lips left mine and they shifted all the way down to my neck, planting scorching kisses all over. He wrapped my legs around his shoulders and gently pushed himself in. This time, I moaned harder… sexier. I encircled my arms around his neck as I felt him going in deeper and deeper. As soon as I felt him in, Naruto touched my face and tracing patterns on my cheek. His eyes were afraid, filled with so much fear. Before I could feel myself falling asleep, I'm sure I heard him say in the lowest possible voice, "You are mine, Sakura."


End file.
